


dancing to your heartbeat

by saturatedsun (nightlaced)



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Headcanon, Romance, TYL, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlaced/pseuds/saturatedsun
Summary: Malam itu, Taeyeon tidak dapat tidur.





	dancing to your heartbeat

Taeyeon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ternyata lampu-lampu di luar kamar belum padam satupun.

Kesadaran yang semulanya berserakan di ruang hampa kini perlahan telah membentuk kembali menjadi kesatuan fokusnya. Taeyeon masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya, begitu berat untuk bergerak dengan rasa kantuk yang ternyata masih saja mengekangnya. Sulit memang rasanya untuk segera bangkit ketika tubuhmu begitu letih dan lelah setelah seharian penuh beraktivitas mulai dari matahari terbit hingga terbenam, ditambah lagi dengan jadwal padat yang tidak bercela, masih bersyukur ia tidak diberi kerja tambahan hingga memaksanya untuk berlembur lagi.

Taeyeon kemudian memutar sedikit tubuhnya ke samping dengan selimut tebal yang mengikuti pergerakannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada jam beker kecil yang berdiri di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Taeyeon mengeryit ketika melihat kedua jarum jam yang tengah menunjukkan ke dua arah yang berbeda; penerangan di dalam kamar nyaris tidak ada sehingga ia harus lebih jeli saat melihat dalam gelap seperti ini.

Pukul dua belas tiga puluh, setengah satu dini hari. Sang perempuan menghela napas sebelum memejamkan matanya lagi.  Pantas saja dia masih saja ngantuk berat, dirinya terbangun saat ia baru hanya tidur selama tiga jam. Akhir-akhir ini Taeyeon sering sekali kesulitan dalam tidur. Dalam satu minggu ini, ia sudah tidak tidur sehari sedangkan hari-hari berikutnya diikuti dengan waktu tidur yang hanya berkisar sekitar empat sampai lima jam paling lamanya. Tak ayal, teman sekantornya sering menanyakan tentang mata berkantungnya yang sering sembab dan dirinya yang terkadang tidak fit pada pagi hari, meski sudah ia habiskan dua gelas kopi hitam sebelum pergi berangkat.

Taeyeon terdiam disana sementara, dalam kamar tidur yang sejuk dengan  gelungan selimut yang hangat, ia membiarkan dirinya mencoba dibuai lagi oleh napas teratur yang bergerak seirama dan pikiran yang menjerit minta untuk kembali beristirahat. Ia kembali pada posisi baring semula dan bertahan seperti itu seraya makin membenamkan dirinya dalam selimut tebal. Lima menit berlalu dengan Taeyeon yang sudah memejamkan mata, namun masih belum ada hasilnya.

Sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu dan ia perlahan menyerah.

Taeyeon yang tidak memejamkan matanya lagi kali mengubah posisi lagi, menghadap sisi lain dari tempatnya berbaring. Kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang tertinggal disana untuk menandai bahwa tempat itu tadinya sudah ditempati sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi Taeyeon mendesah pelan. Dia tidak ada disana.

Pemuda itu sekarang juga jarang sekali tidur pada waktu seperti biasanya. Agaknya sibuk mengurusi arasemen-arasemen musiknya dan memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga sepanjang malam. Taeyeon tidak menyalahkannya, tapi terkadang melihatnya masih bekerja hingga larut malam sekali tak pelak selalu membuat Taeyeon khawatir dengan keadaannya yang mungkin saja akan tidak bagus seperti dirinya saat ini. Taeyeon tidak ingin jika mereka berdua yang sekarang dilanda oleh jadwal tidur yang tengah kacau akan jatuh sakit. Merawat satu orang yang sakit saja sudah repot, apalagi jika dua dan dirinya terhitung disana.

Karena sang perempuan sudah menyerah dalam mengatasi kesusahannya dalam tidur dan tidak memiliki alternatif lain, Taeyeon akhirnya memilih untuk menyibak selimutnya dan bangun saja untuk pergi keluar. Ia lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir kasur dan mengucek-ngucek mata, sebelum pelan-pelan beranjak menuju pintu, menuju ruang tengah dimana ada Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk di antara senandung pelan dan kertas-kertas putih berserakan.

**.**

Baekhyun nyaris saja melontarkan ejekan ketika melihat Taeyeon yang keluar dari kamar mereka dengan wajah sembab (—mungkin akibat mukanya tertekan bantal ketika tidur?) dan piyama merah jambu muliknya yang kusut sambil berjalan terseok-seok ke arahnya yang sedang duduk di meja tengah. Tentu saja hal itu ia urungkan ketika guratan kelelahan tampak begitu jelas terpampang di wajah Taeyeon (—dan mungkin pemandangan itu juga berlaku pada dirinya juga). Ekspresi Baekhyun serta merta berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan dia langsung menarik sebuah kursi dekatnya, lalu menepuk kursi itu sebagai gestur untuk menyuruh Taeyeon duduk.

“Hei.”

Taeyeon menguap dan menyandarkan punggung di sandaran kursi. Gumamannya terdengar tidak jelas namun masih bisa Baekhyun tangkap. “Hmm.”

“Kenapa tidak tidur? Masih karena hal yang sama?”

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tulisan-tulisan yang berisi not-not lagu dari hadapan Taeyeon dan menyusunnya dekat tumpukan yang ada di atas bagian daerahnya, memberi ruang tersendiri untuk wanita itu. Ia sebenarnya sudah hampir selesai, hanya tinggal satu baris dari blok nada yang belum direvisi olehnya. Taeyeon cuma mengangguk, tidak tahu ingin membeberkan apalagi tentang kesulitan yang ia alami.

Baekhyun juga membalas gestur ekual sebelum melanjutkan kerjanya yang tertunda, membiarkan Taeyeon yang melipat tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala di sampingnya untuk beristirahat jika ia bisa. Tidak ada konversasi yang berjalan lagi di antara mereka ketika keduanya tenggelam dalam kegiatan yang berbeda. Meski pun begitu, Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya tengah memikirkan tentang apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Taeyeon yang kesulitan dalam tidurnya sekarang.

Tadi, ia sempat mencari-cari tentang masalah tidur ataupun insomia di internet. Disana, Baekhyun menemukan jika kebanyakan penyebab dari kesulitan tidur tersebut disebabkan oleh banyaknya pikiran ataupun jika tubuh begitu kelelahan sehingga menolak untuk berisitirahat. Baekhyun melirik Taeyeon yang kini terlelap lagi di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian mengelus pelan surai gelap sang gadis, menyisirnya dengan afeksi yang kentara. Baekhyun merasa kasihan dengan Taeyeon yang sering kali harus terbangun di tengah malam hanya untuk tidak tidur lagi sampai pagi menjelang. Mungkin pekerjaan kantornya begitu berat hingga Taeyeon harus menjalani fase seperti ini.

Namun, Baekhyun sendiri telah berpikir tentang satu cara agar Taeyeon mungkin bisa bersenang-senang sehingga bisa melupakan stressnya barang sejenak. Lantas, ia dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding.

Pukul satu lewat dua.

Mungkin, masih bisa dicoba, jika perempuan itu terjaga kembali.

**.**

Seperti yang diprediksi, Taeyeon terbangun lagi. Kepalanya agak berdenyut karena kesadarannya muncul ke permukaan lagi secara tiba-tiba dan ia hanya mendapat tidur dengan durasi kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan memijit dahinya pelan; posisi tidur sambil duduk memang membuat tidak nyaman, Taeyeon merasa punggungnya pegal.

“Hei, terbangun lagi?”

Taeyeon menoleh dan tatapannya langsung beradu lagi pada Baekhyun. Kedua alisnya langsung bertaut menatap Baekhyun yang sudah mengganti kemejanya menjadi piyama masih duduk tepat di kursi sebelahnya; tetapi saat ini tidak ada lagi kertas yang berserakan di sana; semua sudah dibereskan pemuda itu dan telah digantikan oleh gelas berisi cokelat panas yang tinggal setengah dan bungkus roti sisa dari makanan Baekhyun. Ah, sudah selesai dari tadi, agaknya.

“Kau menunggu disini sedari tadi?”

“Aku mau menemanimu.”

Taeyeon mencibir. Ia ingin saja membalas dengan betapa anehnya jika pemuda itu—hei, dia menontonnya tidur—tetapi, apalah daya, dia tidak begitu semangat untuk itu; apalagi jika itu berujung pada perdebatan mereka yang terjadi seperti biasa.

“Mhmm. “ Taeyeon memilih untuk menggumam lagi sambil meluruskan posisi duduknya dan melontarkan pertanyaan lain pada Baekhyun. “Menurutmu, kenapa tidur menjadi sesulit ini?”

“Kau begitu kelelahan,” Baekhyun menatap sang istri prihatin. “Apakah begitu banyak masalah disana?”

“Kurasa, ya.” Taeyeon mengeluarkan hembusan napas berat dan membuang pandangannya ke arah samping sebelum memandang ke depan. “Menjadi konsultan pajak ternyata melelahkan walaupun aku menyenanginya juga.” Tawa yang mengikutinya terdengar hambar, Baekhyun terdiam dan malah mendaratkan sebagian dari atensinya pada jam lagi.

Sekarang pukul dua kurang dua puluh menit.

“Tae.”

“Apa?”

Baekyun lantas meraih ponselnya, mengutak-atik sebentar sebelum ia meletakkannya di atas meja sehingga posisi _speaker_ nya menghadap ke atas dan tidak terhalang. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, memberi jarak di antara mereka sedikit sembari mengulurkan tangan ke arah Taeyeon; cengiran kecil tersampir pada wajahnya bersamaan dengan bunyi dentingan piano mengalun lembut keluar, meski tidak terlalu kuat tetapi suara musik masih bisa memenuhi pejuru ruangan.

Taeyeon langsung mengenalinya; Yiruma, Dream—Mimpi, dengan estetika dari musik piano yang disulap menjadi sesuatu yang ajaib oleh sang pianis. Wanita itu agak kewalahan melihat Baekhyun yang mendadak seperti itu. Ia tidak menduga jikalau sang suami akan menawarkan sebuah dansa; jangan salahkan Taeyeon, ia tidak fokus dan terlalu bingung untuk memproses semua ini dikarenakan tengah berada di ambang mengantuk dengan emosi yang terkuras.

“Aku dengar menari atau berdansa bisa meringankan stres yang dialami seseorang. Bagaimana menurutmu?” Baekhyun masih tetap tak bergeming, menunggu sambutan dari Taeyeon. Perempuan itu awalnya ragu untuk menerima tangan Baekhyun; tapi Baekhyun bergerak cepat. Pemuda Byun tersebut langsung menyambar lengannya dan menarik Taeyeon menuju dirinya, menyebabkan Taeyeon tersentak dan berdiri bergerak mengikuti gerakan impulsif itu.

“Ups, aku lupa bilang bahwa aku tidak menerima penolakan.”

“He-Hei!”

Dan disinilah mereka; di ruang tengah rumah yang hangat, berdansa berpasangan dalam rengkuhan satu sama lain. Tidak ada kata terburu-buru; keduanya hanyut dalam tempo lambat saat Baekhyun dan Taeyeon berputar kesana kemari dalam balutan piyama mereka (—lupakan gaun ataupun _tuxedo_ , piyama ternyata lebih nyaman dibawa berdansa). Rasa kantuk dan lelah Taeyeon bagai menguap ketika Baekhyun menuntunnya dalam _waltz_ ini; tidak ada lagi perasaan dengan adjektif negatif yang menggambarkannya, hanya ada nyaman dan tentram di antara mereka. Taeyeon hampir melupakan hari panjangnya yang padat, terlalu tenggelam dalam musik dan tarian ini.

Ia lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih bertaut satu sama lain. Senyuman mulai terbit pada bibir Taeyeon ketika ia mendengar pelan jantung sang pemuda yang berdetak konstan; begitu menenangkan. Baekhyun selalu saja penuh dengan kejutan—Taeyeon sudah lupa berapa lama ia sudah tidak merasa begitu aman dan damai seperti ini di tengah kehidupannya yang bergerak begitu cepat, begitu berbelit-belit. Ia selalu menawarkannya tempat untuk bernapas sejenak.

Baekhyun kemudian ternyata juga menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Taeyeon dan Taeyeon harap waktu bisa ia hentikan barang sebentar; ia ingin egois hanya untuk menikmati secuil momentum seperti ini untuk seterusnya.

“Baekhyun?”

“Ya?”

Taeyeon membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu sang laki-laki. “Terima kasih.”

Tanpa perlu ia lihat, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah tersenyum saat ini.

“Aku harap kau tidak terlalu memaksa dirimu jika kau kelelahan, Taeyeon. Beristirahatlah yang cukup,” bisik Baekhyun pelan sebelum mengecup pelan surai Taeyeon yang membingkai wajahnya dari samping. “Aku mencintaimu.”

Dan Taeyeon memejamkan matanya, melepaskan kontrol atas dirinya untuk Baekhyun yang menuntunnya dalam putaran terakhir dari dansa mereka pada pukul dua lewat lima belas dini hari.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, mungkin karena kebanyakan mengonsumsi angst baekyeon akhirnya ini dibuat sebagai penawar hati yang sudah petjah berantakan karena mereka berdua ( ; v ; ). anyway, bacanya disarankan sambil mendengarkan perfect-nya ed sheeran! soalnya tadi pas nulis sambil dengar lagu itu jadi tambah dapat feelnya hehe.


End file.
